1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a makeup supporting device, a makeup supporting method, and a non-transitory computer-readable recording medium for supporting facial makeup.
2. Description of the Related Art
Nowadays, a way of facial makeup (hereinafter, simply referred to as “makeup”) is diversifying. It is difficult, particularly for a person who has insufficient knowledge about the makeup, to select proper makeup from countless options. This is because it takes an enormous amount of time and effort to actually try every makeup to determine and compare the makeup.
In view of the above, for example, PTLs 1 and 2 disclose technologies for generating and presenting a simulation image of a face when makeup is applied. In the technologies of PTLs 1 and 2, there is acquired an image obtained by photographing a face of a makeup target (hereinafter, simply referred to as a “face”) (hereinafter, such an image is referred to as a “facial image”). In the technologies of PTLs 1 and 2, an image indicating a state in which the makeup is applied to the face is superimposed on the facial image to generate a simulation image and display the generated simulation image.
According to the technologies of PTLs 1 and 2, suitability of the makeup can be determined without actually applying the makeup. That is, the proper makeup can be selected with less time and effort.
Meanwhile, in the actual makeup, it is popularly practiced that eyebrow-paint is applied after eyebrow hairs are removed. In generating the simulation image for such makeup, desirably the facial image is prepared with no eyebrow.
In view of the above, for example, PTLs 3 and 4 disclose technologies for erasing the eyebrows from the facial image. In the technology of PTL 3, a designation of an eyebrow region in the facial image is received from a user, and a color identical to that of a neck region in the facial image is applied to a slightly wide region including the eyebrow region. In the technology of PTL 4, an eyebrow contour is searched in the facial image, and slightly wide region including a region surrounded by the eyebrow contour is filled with a color around the eyebrow contour.
According to the technologies of PTLs 3 and 4, the eyebrow-less facial image can be obtained without actually removing the eyebrow hairs.